Como si no hubiera mañana
by Finn-chan
Summary: Una tarde de verano, la pequeña Amu es obligada a visitar a la familia Tsukiyomi, sin sospechar que el hijo mayor, Ikuto, encontrará en ella un débil halo de esperanza para librarse de la vida de cautividad que le ha sido impuesta.  Oneshot.


**Uno. **

La primera vez que lo vio fue durante un día de verano lluvioso.

Sus padres, ella y su hermana (aún metida en la barriga de su madre) fueron a su casa de visita, a hacer las cosas que hacen las típicas familias unidas y a punto de dar a luz a un hijo: a charlar y a tomar el té con pastas. Amu no quería ir porque, por dios, con ocho años ella ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarse sola en casa. Su madre le regañó con la mirada.

Vas a venir, le decía.

Ocho años y una muñeca de plástico en su cuarto sin estrenar son razones suficientemente válidas para quedarse, contestaba.

Pero, como siempre, la censura en la mirada oscura de su madre y la sonrisa bonachona de su padre consiguieron convencerla. Su padre, el rey de malo-sin-parecerlo le susurró al oído que cuando volvieran le prepararía aquellos buñuelos de nata que tanto le gustaban. Amu decidió que guardaría sus pucheros para otra ocasión en donde los buñuelos de nata deliciosos de su padre no intervinieran.

Cuando llegaron a su casa las primeras gotas de lluvia caían desde el cielo encapotado y Amu no sabía si es que el cielo lloraba su pena o que se estaba burlando de ella, por no haber querido hacerle caso a su madre y haberse cogido la chaqueta que menos abrigaba.

Una razón más que añadir en su lista ``Cosas malas que me pasan por no quedarme en casa''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dos. **

Levántate. Dúchate. Vístete. Péinate. Termínate la leche. Haz los deberes. Cuida de tu hermana. No me decepciones.

Como quien ha visto en contra de su voluntad la misma película, Ikuto asentía con desgana a todas las órdenes de su madre.

Ensaya con el violín. _Si, madre_. No ensucies la ropa. _Si, madre. _ Hazle caso a tu padre_. Si, madre. _

Era el pan nuestro de cada día.

Sin embargo, en los días de calor soleado y de luna llena, cansado de asentir, de bajar la cabeza y obedecer, en ocasiones tiene, debe y necesita romper las normas. Es como tomar una droga. La adrenalina le recubre y se funde con él. Pisa con sus zapatos nuevos el protocolo establecido y corre, corre y corre bajo la lluvia de las tardes de verano y lo único que piensa mientras siente el viento en la cara es más rápido, más lejos, más alto.

Mas libre.

Entonces nota un escalofrió en la espalda (de nuevo, otra rutina). Es su padre, todavía con el traje y el maletín enganchados a la mano y con la corbata medio desatada. Y lo mira. Y aunque nunca dice nada su mirada ya lo dice todo.

_Las reglas son las reglas, y hay que cumplirlas. _

Ikuto es un chico malo, pero ante la mirada de su padre se siente el bicho más insignificante del patio. Baja la mirada y asiente, notando como el pecho se inflama de ira y de decepción, pues mientras él esté ahí, nunca va a poder ser libre.

- Ikuto, hoy hay invitados. – le dice, mirándolo sin verlo. – Compórtate.

La ira del chico se inflama, arde, quema y consume. Pero la presencia de su padre es un volcán y él es solo la llama de una pequeña hoguera.

_- Si, padre. –_ asiente el chico, con las manos retorciendo ramitas de madera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tres.**

Amu deseaba ser la gota de la lluvia. Caer al suelo y disolverse en la tierra. Desaparecer. Huir. Quería abandonar esa casa que olía a rosas y a nuevo y volver con sus muñecas y sus cuentos de fantasía.

Por desgracia su madre la agarraba del brazo, ignorando las miradas de odio que la pequeña le dirigía y arrastrándola para conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. _¿De verdad era necesaria toda aquella aburrida presentación formal? _Se preguntaba a sí misma. Ellos eran solo los nuevos vecinos del pueblo. Eran los nuevos. Eran los raros. _Deberían ser ellos los que vinieran a su casa y no nosotros a la suya. _

Pero su madre volvió a mirarla de nuevo con esa mirada que decía: Sé una niña mayor y pórtate bien. Y Amu ante esa mirada solo podía cruzar los brazos y voltear la mirada, contando los minutos que quedaban para irse de aquella casa del infierno.

Por desgracia no contó que dos madres embarazadas de cinco meses tenían muchas más cosas en común que sólo ser nuevas vecinas.

Amu suspiró con resignación, sentándose en el suelo, intentando distraerse con algo. Un jarrón de flores, un cuadro con formas extrañas, un tren de juguete que sobresalía entre una caja llena de juguetes…

-Va a ser mi tercer hijo, hemos decidido llamarla Utau, como mi madre ya fallecida, qué en paz descanse. – dijo la señora rubia, tocándose la tripa

Oyó como su madre la miró con esa adoración típica de quién ha encontrado en una persona su mejor amiga del alma. Amu oyó por enésima vez como su madre le decía a la señora Tsukiyomi que aquella niña que ella también tenía en la barriga se iba a llamar Ami y que iba a ser la niña de sus ojos.

Amu sintió una punzada de celos ante la afirmación. Estúpido bebé. Pero se le pasó al pensar que sus padres ahora podrían dejarla en paz con sus muñecas y llevarse a la pequeña Ami a esas aburridas recepciones de nuevos vecinos.

Su madre y la madre dueña de la casa siguen hablando y a Amu le recuerdan a aquellas madres de los dibujos animados que no paran de cotillear sobre cualquier cosa. Se tumba en el suelo de mármol, aburrida, sintiendo el frio en la espalda.

Su padre la mira durante un rato y le toca con la punta del pie. Amu se yergue inmediatamente, alerta por una posible reprimenda, pero su padre, que nunca dejó atrás la infancia, en vez de regañarle le sonríe con esa sonrisa suya de no haber roto nunca un plato que él tiene. La coge en brazos y le susurra al oído.

- ¿Por qué no vas a curiosear por la casa, bicho? Mamá va a pegarse un buen rato hablando.

Amu, a quien esa casa en particular, tan grande, tan blanca y tan perfecta le da un poco de miedo, tarda en contestar. Pero la mirada escarlata de su padre le dice: _Ve, no pasa nada_, sin palabras. Y Amu no se piensa ni un segundo en quedarse allí, porque cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar a esas dos señoras hablar de cómo llevan su avanzado embarazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cuatro. **

Su padre ha vuelto a hacerlo. Ha vuelto a mirarle con aquellos ojos, ha vuelto a hacerle sentir la presa que está siendo perseguida y que muy pronto será devorada. Son sus ojos grises como el mercurio, fríos como el plomo que se quedan enganchados en su memoria, anclados, surgiendo de la oscuridad de su alma cada vez que hace algo malo.

Es como su conciencia. Es su cárcel sin cadenas. Su padre sabe que la mejor manera de domar a la bestia es esa, marcarle a fuego candente su presencia para que le tema. Es la forma de obediencia más pura y ancestral que ha existido, porque puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero no te puedes engañar ni a ti mismo ni a tu conciencia.

Ikuto, como siempre está encerrado en su cuarto. No es porque sus padres le obliguen, sino porque es su condena autoimpuesta. Por ser incapaz de afrontar a su padre prefiere no enfrentarse al mundo que le espera fuera de su habitación.

_Es mejor así_, piensa,_ mejor si no salgo de mi jaula. _Porque sabe que si sale al mundo exterior pueden pasar dos cosas: que le terminen haciendo daño o que no aguante más la tentación y huya. Y, la verdad, no sabe cuál es la peor opción.

El aburrimiento vuelve a ser su compañero de juego, pero ya está acostumbrado. Sus juguetes están viejos y ya no le entretienen. Su violín está encerrado en la caja fuerte de papá a salvo de manos peligrosas, _como las suyas. _El aburrimiento se acepta por costumbre pero hoy es día de lluvia y parece que le cuesta más aceptarlo.

Y de repente, cuando ya piensa que su única opción es dejarse tirar por el balcón y que sea lo que Dios quiera, (de todas maneras, su habitación no está muy lejos del suelo, al final solo sería una pierna rota y tres meses más de miradas acusadoras por parte de sus padres) Ikuto oye pasos.

Son pasos pequeños, descompasados._ Tap, tap tap, tap_. No son ni de su hermano ni de su madre. Son pasos arrítmicos que se enfrascan en el suelo de mármol. Son pasos dados con zapatos de plástico. Son pasos nuevos, extraños. Diferentes.

Ikuto siente como su corazón bombea más rápido, conteniendo el aliento. Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca y él tiene la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Ikuto reza, no sabe si para que el dueño de esos pasos tan pequeños pase de largo y no entre en su habitación o para que abra la puerta y lo saque de esa miseria a la que él llama vida. Ikuto no lo sabe aún, pero de momento, reza.

Los pasos se paran. Está en la puerta de su cuarto e Ikuto piensa que debe estar meditando si arriesgarse o no a entrar en una habitación ajena. Pasan los segundos y el extraño no se mueve, no habla, no pregunta _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ Simplemente se queda ahí, estando.

Esperando.

E Ikuto entiende que esa es una señal del cielo que ha oído sus plegarias. Es su oportunidad de acabar con el aburrimiento, la soledad y el sopor. Su cuerpo reacciona antes que su mente y cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya está con el puño en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola, y mirando fijamente a una niña de unos ojos increíblemente dorados.

La niña retrocede, asustada, con las manos cruzadas contra el pecho, en clara actitud defensiva. Ikuto reconoce el sonido de sus zapatos de plástico. _Tap tap._ Y una parte de sí se alegra. Porque esa niña lo está mirando. Y por primera vez se siente como su padre. Se siente poderoso, fuerte, capaz de hacer muchas cosas y no todas ellas buenas. Por primera vez es él el que infunda miedo en otra persona y no al revés.

Pero pronto la alegría se convierte en decepción y más tarde en rabia. Mira a esa niña de ojos topacio y no se ve más que a sí mismo, temblando de pavor ante la figura de su padre. Se enfada por tener pensamientos tan horribles y tan egoístas. Él no es su padre y jura solemnemente que no lo será nunca. Antes muerto que caer tan bajo.

La niña le mira con cara extraña e Ikuto sonríe, por que se da cuenta de que entre ceja y ceja se le ha formado una arruga con forma de corazón. La niña al principio se asusta de su risa pero luego alza la comisura de los labios, formando una sonrisa.

Ikuto no sabe si esa sonrisa es porque ya no le tiene miedo o por que le tiene demasiado. Decide que, de planteársele las dos opciones, prefiere la primera a la segunda.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le coge de la mano, la arrastra hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta. No quiere que nadie los vea, sobretodo su padre. No quiere que le vuelva a castigar de nuevo.

La muchacha vuelve a asustarse. Vacía sus bolsillos y le ofrece todo lo que tiene: el botón roto de su muñeca favorita. Sin duda cree que Ikuto es como una especie de ladrón y que va a hacerle daño. Y para desgracia de ambos, Ikuto no sabe tratar con chicas. Pero tampoco quiere que huya de él, así que, mirándola de arriba abajo, coge el botón y le dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

- ¿Se te ha pegado un chicle en la cabeza o qué?

Lo dice con un tono más maléfico del habitual. Los dos se sorprenden de la pregunta, pero sin duda Ikuto piensa que es el chico más estúpido del mundo en aquellos momentos. Se dice a si mismo que si no quiere que aquella chica huya despavorida de su lado necesita ser más amable.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dice, fingiendo la voz, pretendiendo imitar la de su hermano Tadase.

La chica vuelve a mirarlo, extrañada, e Ikuto ya no sabe si ir de perdidos al rio con ella o replantearse de nuevo la opción de tirarse por el balcón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cinco.**

Su padre la había engañado. Aquella no era la casa de los vecinos, era la casa de los locos. Más concretamente el loco era aquel chico, que primero la abordaba, luego la insultaba y más tarde le preguntaba su nombre como quien no quiere la cosa. Sí, él era el loco más loco de la casa de los locos.

Desde el primer momento sabía que era una mala idea. El arriesgarse a cotillear casas ajenas, y eso. Pero ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si su madre no sabía estar callada? Esa es la justificación que se daba mientras debatía el abrir o no abrir esa puerta azul cerúlea que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. 

Tenía miedo. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas menos esa. Era como su peli Disney favorita, cuando Bella está a punto de entrar en la habitación de la Bestia. Y ahora ella estaba allí, y desde luego no imaginaba que ningún monstruo cabreado de tres metros de alto estuviera encerrado en aquella habitación custodiando una rosa marchita, pero, maldita sea, ella seguía teniendo miedo.

Y de repente todo pasó muy deprisa. Unos pasos que se oían dentro de aquella habitación, acercándose. El pomo de la puerta, girando. Y su corazón, latiendo de terror bajo las palmas de sus sudorosas manos.

Cuatro segundos habían pasado desde que estaba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, imaginando ser la Bella que aguarda una Bestia y ahora se encontraba allí, con ese sujeto que no se parecía ni un ápice al monstruo de los cuentos Disney pero cuya mirada desprendía una sensación animal.

Y Amu se sintió abrumada, encarcelada por aquellos ojos que la enjaulaban. Destilaban rabia y poder, y Amu se sintió la persona más pequeña de la tierra y añadió mentalmente el '_'no mirar habitaciones ajenas'_' en su lista de cosas que le pasan por salir de casa.

Y después todo se volvió muy raro. Y por raro se entiende como que el chico cambie radicalmente la postura de su cara, te coja del brazo, te arrastre hasta su cuarto y te pregunte si se te ha pegado un chicle en el pelo. Ahora Amu no sabe si sentirse enfadada, asustada o cómo narices debe sentirse.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Vale. Ahora no sabía si el loco era él o era ella misma por imaginarse cosas raras. ¿Le había preguntado su nombre con una sonrisa? ¿Una bonita sonrisa? Vale, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

Al final decidió que su curiosidad por aquel chico ganaba a la opción de darse la vuelta y volver con sus padres.

- Amu.

El chico rió. Amu notó como su pecho vibraba con la risa. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía asustada al mismo tiempo que fascinada. Era desconcertante.

- Amu es nombre de chica.

- Soy una chica.

- Pero si no tienes pecho.

_Vale, el chico hacía preguntas muy raras. _

- Porque todavía soy pequeña. Pero seguro que cuando crezca tendré tanto pecho como las chicas que salen en la tele.

El chico la miró de nuevo, pero luego se aburrió y se sentó en la cama.

- Vale, como tú digas. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Amu pensó durante un instante.

- ¿Tienes muñecas?

Ikuto la miró con una ceja levantada.

- No. Pero tengo un perro, que es algo parecido solo que con más patas, más pelo y más babas.

Amu sonrió con ganas. Ella nunca había tenido un perro, gato o cualquier animal que se le pareciera. Su padre se hinchaba como un globo cada vez que se acercaba a algún animal con pelo. Estúpida alergia.

- Pero hay un problema.

Vale, cada vez que algo guay pasaba siempre había problemas.

- El perro está en el patio.

Amu miró al chico con cara de… _¿Y?_

- El patio está prohibido para mí. Lo siento.

Algo dentro de Amu se removió. No pensaba parar ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

- Escaparemos.

-¿Qué?

- Huiremos. Solos, tú, yo y el perro. Iremos donde no podamos aburrirnos nunca y jugaremos juntos todos los días. Así si no volvemos tus papás no podrán echarte la bronca ¿no?

Ikuto la miró sorprendido, como si intentara buscar la lógica a la sencillez de esas palabras. Y lejos de acobardarse, le puso una sonrisa perruna.

-Hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Seis. **

Ni Amu ni Ikuto pudieron ir muy lejos aquella tarde lluviosa de verano. Nada más salir al patio su hermano Tadase apareció, demandando atención y cuando se acercó extrañado a la nueva chica pelirosa que estaba sentada junto a su perro, Ikuto reaccionó apartándolo de ella de un manotazo. 

Tadase lloró porque se había raspado la rodilla y su madre, como no, vino a ver que le había pasado a su hijo más predilecto. Cuando descubrió que Ikuto no solo había salido de su cuarto sino que además había empujado a Tadase.

Ikuto agachó la cabeza en sumisión y Amu se recordó a si misma, en una situación parecida, también asustada ante un ser con mayor poder que ella. Agarró a Ikuto de la mano y se puso ante él y su madre. Venció el miedo que le atenazaba la garganta e intentó hablar lo más serena posible.

- Perdónelo señora Tsukiyomi. Fui yo la que insistió en tocar el perro.

La madre de Ikuto se sorprendió ante el coraje de la niña y observó como su hijo también la miraba, asombrado. Se compadeció de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y pensó que no sería malo que su Ikuto tuviera, de vez en cuando, una infancia feliz.

Los padres de Amu observaron desde la lejanía la escena. Su hija no solía entablar tan rápidas relaciones con desconocidos. Las dos madres, durante un segundo se miraron, y después dirigieron la vista a sus respectivos hijos.

- Amu, cielo. Despídete, es hora de irse.

Amu miró a su madre confusa. Ahora era ella la que no quería irse, ni dejar al chico a merced de un duro castigo.

- Pero, mamá….

En ese instante algo la agarró de un brazo. Amu se volvió y observó como Ikuto la miraba por primera vez con esos ojos malva tan azules que tenia, diciéndole con la mirada: _No te preocupes por mí. No te enfades con tus padres por mí. No valgo tanto la pena. _

Amu sintió cómo Ikuto le apretaba levemente la mano.

- Adiós, chica-chicle. Haz caso a tus padres y no vuelvas a husmear en habitaciones ajenas.

Su madre le tiró del brazo. La chica opuso resistencia, pero no la suficiente como para no verse arrastrada a la salida. Mientras partía, veía al chico parado al lado de su madre, observándola partir. La miraba con ojos quietos, fijos en su figura. Poco a poco, mientras ella más se alejaba, la imagen del joven se iba haciendo más y más pequeña.

_Nos volveremos a ver; _le dijo, moviendo solo los labios mientras él seguía observándola sin moverse de su posición. En un último vistazo vio su ya muy pequeña silueta en comparación con la majestuosidad de la mansión donde él vivía. Sin embargo, los lujosos ornamentos de su fachada no evitaron que Amu pensara que aquella casa solo sería una cárcel para el niño de los ojos azules que residía en ella.

En ese momento cruzaron la esquina y ya no pudo ver nada de nada.

Mientras volvían a casa Amu le preguntó a su madre:

- ¿Volveremos a visitarlos, verdad mamá?

Su madre la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa, sin embargo, nunca obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Siete**

En los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe siempre conseguía rescatar a la princesa de su torre encantada. Al final, un beso rompía el hechizo y el cuento finalizaba con un vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

Antes de visitar aquella casa y de encontrarse con el niño que la había llamado pelo-chicle, Amu creía que ella era la princesa encerrada en la torre y que sólo debía esperar a que su príncipe la rescatara.

Tras visitar aquella casa, su concepción de los cuentos cambió radicalmente. Ahora ella era el caballero que debía rescatar a la princesa de su confinamiento.

Durante muchas semanas, Amu insistió en volver a visitar a la familia Tsukiyomi. A pesar de ello, su familia siempre encontraba algo que hacer para rebatir sus planes. _Ahora no, que tienes que hacer los deberes_ o _Tu hermana está a punto de nacer y tu madre y yo no queremos estar muy lejos de casa cuando el milagro ocurra. _ Todos los días preguntaba y todos los días obtenía una nueva escusa para no ir. Cuando llegó el final del verano, Amu supo definitivamente que sus padres jamás volverían a llevarle a aquella casa.

Aún así, Amu no persistió en su intento y logró escaparse varias veces de su hogar. Sin embargo sus planes no llegaron muy lejos al no saber exactamente dónde estaba la casa.

Lo intentó y lo intentó, pero sus planes cada vez eran peores y sus ganas de encontrar al chico menguaban.

Un día a finales de verano, logró encontrar la casa, sin embargo, la ornamentada fachada blanca estaba gris y sucia, y el césped estaba sucio y mal cuidado. En la entrada, al lado del buzón, un cartel colgaba: _Se vende._

Allí fue cuando Amu perdió toda esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ocho.**

El verano definitivamente terminó y el recuerdo de aquel chico triste de ojos azules quedó perdido con él. Al cabo de tres meses, Amu vagamente acordaba de su cara. Al cabo del año, ni siquiera se acordó de que una vez, una tarde lluviosa de verano, había conocido a un chico de ojos azules viviendo en una cárcel.

Y así, llegó la adolescencia. Y los recuerdos de la infancia quedaron guardados junto con sus juguetes dentro del desván. Ni siquiera se percató de que a su muñeca favorita le faltaba un botón. Un botón que ella le había entregado a él nada más conocerle.

La única prueba tangible que él tenía de su existencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nueve. Seis años más tarde. **

Las campanas repiquetearon señalando el final de la clase. Mientras el profesor recogía sus cosas y se marchaba de la clase, los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y se reunían para cotillear.

Amu oía los murmullos. A pesar de no tener amigos de verdad en el instituto, siempre acababa enterándose de todos los chismes. Generalmente, eran cosas insignificantes, acerca de chicos, moda o maquillaje. Cada vez que los escuchaba prefería hacer oídos sordos y seguir mirando al vacio, adoptando esa pose tan característica suya, la cual había hecho que la apodaran '_'La chica cool & spicy de 2ºC''_

Sin embargo, esta vez no había podido evitar enterarse del cotilleo que recorría el instituto Seiya. Por mucho que lo intentará, no podía parar de oírlo por todos los rincones. Las chicas, entusiasmadas, lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

_- ¿Te has enterado? Si. El nuevo alumno. El que se pega el día tocando en el auditorio. Si, si. Dicen que es un talentoso músico y que ha estado tocando con la orquesta sinfónica de Paris. _

_- ¿Qué dices? Si, además es muy guapo. Tiene unos ojos… ¿Pero es un poco raro no? _

_- Que va, lo único raro es ese botón que tiene atado al cuello. Dicen que es un regalo de su novia, para que no se olviden. ¡Qué romántico!_

Y durante toda la semana, Amu sigue oyendo los mismos comentarios. No puede evitarlo. Tiene una sensación en el estomago, como cuando comes muchas patatas fritas y acabas lleno. Una sensación de agobio, de malestar. De que algo no anda en su sitio.

Y a cada día que pasa, se vuelve más paranoica. Cada rumor acerca de ese chico hace que le pese la cabeza y que le martillee fuertemente el corazón.

Y esa misma noche, sus recuerdos despiertan de su letargo y, en sus sueños, vislumbra los ojos tristes de un niño encarcelado en una mansión con fachada blanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Diez. **

Libre al fin.

Toca para celebrar su libertad. Se sabe el compás de memoria y cada nota suena a gloria.

Ya nunca más volverá a estar atado a las cadenas de su padre ni de su madre. Jamás volverá a sentir el miedo al rechazo ni al castigo.

Por fin puede morir con la conciencia tranquila, por que ha conseguido desafiar a su padre y escapar de esa casa y de esa familia. Ha conseguido labrar una vida en el extranjero y se ha convertido en un hombre famoso.

Sin embargo, todavía queda una mancha negra en el mar en calma de su conciencia.

A sus diecinueve años, Ikuto nunca ha sido un hombre de impulsos. Jamás se ha dejado llevar por la situación ni ha hablado antes de pensar. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hallar la auténtica libertad sin antes encontrarla, no dudó en coger el primer vuelo directo de París a Japón.

Se instaló en su vieja mansión, dispuesto a hacerle frente a todos los temores que guardaba de aquella casa. Se decepcionó al ver que las cosas que de niño le habían parecido tan grandes y aterradoras, ahora no eran más que muebles con polvos fácilmente destruibles.

Se encargo de limpiar toda la casa de arriba abajo y se acomodó en su vieja habitación. Y mientras la limpiaba, descubrió en el cajón de su escritorio un pequeño objeto que a muchos les hubiera pasado desadvertido: un pequeño botón del vestuario de una muñeca.

Ikuto sonrió: Supo que era el momento de hacerle una visita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Once.**

Aquel había sido el día más agotador de toda su vida. Aparte de haber tenido unas clases agotadoras, había sido castigada a quedarse hasta tarde limpiando el aula por haberse quedado dormida.

Ahora, con la luna en alto y las cigarras haciendo ruido escondidas bajo los arbustos, Amu caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Al salir del instituto se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era. Sus tripas rugían de hambre y la noche era bastante cerrada, así que decidió acortar el camino para llegar a casa lo más temprano posible.

Y, mientras traspasaba el oscuro terreno, iluminado solo por farolas, Amu comenzó a oír una melodía.

Al principio la oyó tan a lo lejos que pensó que se trataba de su imaginación. Sin embargo, conforme más avanzaba, más clara podía oír la triste melodía que emitían sus notas. La presión que había sentido a lo largo de toda la semana hizo que se le cerrara el estomago y que se le apretara un nudo en la garganta.

Se obligó a andar, aunque sus piernas se negaban a obedecerla. Se dio cuenta de que deliberadamente escogía recorrer el camino que más cerca quedaba de esa melodía. Excitación y curiosidad se mezclaban con la extrañeza de saber qué es lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Entonces, giró la esquina. Y lo vio.

Las notas salían de su violín como si ya estuvieran metidas ahí dentro y él sólo tuviera que despertarlas para hacerlas salir. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su boca, levemente abierta, mostrando unos dientes rectos y blancos.

Amu quedó estática mientras todos los recuerdos parecían volver a ella y encajar en su memoria como si nunca se hubieran ido. Un torbellino de emociones la derrumbó por completo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo para acercarse a él.

Paulatinamente, él dejó de tocar. La melodía fue muriendo poco a poco hasta que al final él le dio fin. Su postura se relajó y se relamió levemente la sequedad de sus labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron.

Tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento, soñando como sería su reencuentro, y cuando por fin sucedía, era completamente diferente a como lo había imaginado.

Ella, parada a los pies de un árbol, mirando sin creer lo que veía. Comprobando que ese hombre que estaba frente a ella era el niño que una vez conoció y del que se había olvidado.

El avanzó hasta ella, despacio, intentando no asustarla.

Se acercó a él. Reconocía al chico que había conocido hace seis años, sin embargo, aquella persona que estaba enfrente de ella distaba mucho de ser un crio. Era bastante más alto de lo que recordaba y debajo de la ropa podía apreciarse un cuerpo de adulto. Le tocó la cara donde asomaba la sombra de una recortada barba, y mientras lo hacía, dio con el colgante donde descansaba el botón que había dejado atrás hace tantos años.

- Eres tú… el chico molesto de la mansión blanca.- dijo en voz baja, más para sí misma que para el hombre al que tenía delante.

- Hola, pelo-chicle. ¿Me has echado de menos?

_Sí_, querría contestarle, pero no le salían las palabras. Ahora que lo tenía delante se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su sonrisa, su voz, su calor y la sensación que trasmitían sus ojos azules.

Ikuto sonrió amablemente y cogió las manos de Amu. En ellas depositó el colgante con el botón que ella le había dado.

Amu lo miró. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos dorados.

- Siento haber tardado tanto en devolvértelo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Tras pasar unos segundos mirando el colgante, Amu miró a los ojos al chico y asintió, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

- No debí rendirme tan pronto. Fui una estúpida. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – Dijo, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla –El día que te conocí mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados Amu. Gracias a por aquella frase que me dijiste me diste la fe que necesitaba para romper las cadenas que me ataban a esa vida. ¿Te acuerdas?

Amu asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

- Te dije que huiríamos juntos a algún lugar lejano, donde pudiéramos estar juntos y jugar para siempre.

Ikuto atravesó los brazos por la espalda de la chica y le dio un suave abrazó.

- Lo ves – le susurró al oído – Jamás me has abandonado.

Y en ese momento, Amu rompió a llorar silenciosamente, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de Ikuto, abrazándose a él como si fuera el soporte que siempre había necesitado. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, y al final quedaron simplemente abrazados, sin decir nada, como si no hubiera mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N.A: Me apetecía escribir un fic tierno de esta pareja, de hecho, lo tenía guardado en mi ordenador y no ha sido hasta hoy que me ha dado por abrir el Word y terminar de escribirlo. Esta historia me gusta especialmente, además de porque tiene dos planos temporales (me encantan estas historias de pasado-presente), porque tiene implícita la moraleja de que, al final, la infancia retorna a todos nosotros de una u otra manera. Además, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que Amu ni siquiera sabe que su hombre se llama Ikuto? Hum… supongo que en un final de este tipo, el nombre es lo que menos importa. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Tomates? Todo es bien recibido. **


End file.
